True Magic
by Im Scene You See
Summary: This is 'Hush' with Willows thoughts in it. Not all sexual but may get there if people ask. Can continue to write more in Willow/Tara after this but my own stories with thoughts on their relationship. Please review! Rated T for sexual references, May become an M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC; ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF JOSS WHEDON AND MUTANT ENEMY. **

**Story is in Willow's point of view**

**ALL THOUGHTS ARE IN ITALICS.**

_Oh god. It is my first day of Wicca group._ (Ring) _NO, psych can't be over! I'm not ready oh Buffy is awake._

**W: **"That class was amazing."  
**B: **"Oh. Yeah."  
**W: **"That last 20 minutes: Everything we need to know for the final, just laid out for us to learn. I would've hated missing that!"  
**B: **"Just tell me I didn't snore!"  
**W: **"You were very discreet. Minimum drool"  
**B: **"Oh, thank god!"  
**W: **"So, were you dreaming?"  
**B: **"Yeah, It was kind of intense…."  
**R: **"Intense, Really? I mean, you seemed so peaceful!"  
**B: **"Of course it was only for a minute."  
**R: **"Right. You guys headed toward Stevenson?"  
**B:** "Oh, uh…Student centre."

_Oh, I don't wanna go! But I need to, plus Riley and Buffy are having a personal moment. They won't want me around._

**R: **"Great. So this dream….."  
**W:** "You know, you guys go, and I'm gonna go do the thing. I'll see you after Wicca group!"  
**B:** "Okay, Bye"

_Ok. Willow go to Wicca group. Go to Wicca group. Go to Wicca group. Go to Wicca group…. Oh, look Buffy headed this way!_

**R: **"So, tell me about your dream. As a psych major I'm qualified to go 'Hmmm'"  
**B: **"I don't remember it all…"  
**R: **"Well, did I appear at all in this dream?"  
**B: **"There may have been a cameo…."  
**R: **"Is that right?"

_Oh. They are so cute together! I want a relationship like that. _

**B: **"A feature role actually."  
**R: **"Romantic lead?"  
**B:** "I'm not saying a thing!"

_Oh! Crap! I'm gonna be late!_

**Later on during Wicca group:**

**Nicole: **"We come together, the daughters of Gaia, sisters to the moon. We walk with the darkness, the wolf is at our side…"

_What is she on about? Oh, who's that cute blonde? Cute? She's not cute…..Pretty. She's pretty._

**Nicole: **"Through the waterfall of power, to the blackest part of eternity… I think we should have a bake sale!"

_What?!_

**Cheryl: **"I don't know…"

**Nicole:** "You guys like a bake sale right..."

_This chick is crazy! OMG the cute blonde is looking at me!_

**Cheryl: **"….Who left their scented candles dripping all over my woman power shrine?"  
**Willow: **"Well, this is good, this is all fun… a bake sale, and some baked goods there… But there is also other stuff… That we might show interest in… as a Wicca group…"  
**Nicole:** "Like what?"  
**Willow: **"Well, there is always the wacky notion of spells. You know: Conjuring, transmutation…."  
**Cheryl: ** "Oh yeah, and then we can all get on our broomsticks and ride around on our broomsticks!"

_NOT WHAT I MENT!_

**Nicole: ** "You know, certain stereotypes are not very empowering…"  
**Tara: **"Well, M-m-m-maybe.."

_Yes?_

**Cheryl: **"Yeah? Tara? Guys, quiet. You have a suggestion?"  
**Tara: **"W-w-w-w-well….. Uh n-n-n-no…no."

_Damn. She is really pretty…._

**Cheryl: **"Well then, let's talk about the theme for the bacchanal."

**So what do you think so far? This is a thoughts included sort of version of hush. 5 reviews and I will post the next part **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC; ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF JOSS WHEDON AND MUTANT ENEMY. Story is in Willow's point of view. ALL THOUGHTS ARE IN ITALICS.

**Buffy & Willow are walking down the hall at college talking.**

**B:** Not so stellar huh?

_Not so stellar? Since when does Buffy talk like that?!_

**W:** Talk! All talk! Blah, blah Gaia. Blah, blah moon, menstrual life-force power thing… I thought after a few sessions we'd get into something real, but…

_But they are all crazy-wanna-bees. Wanna be blessed? No. Wanna-blessed- bees? Oh that sounds cool! I have to say that to buffy! She will think it's cool!_

**B:** So no real witches in your witch group?

_No real witches? HA! The closest thing to a witch is that amazing looking blonde girl._

**W:** Nope, Just a bunch of wanna-blessed-bees. It's just a fad. Nowadays every girl with a henna tattoo and a spice rack thinks she's a sister to the dark ones.

**ENTERS THE DORMS**

**B:** Sorry it was a bust. I know you were looking to go further in that department.

_Well, yeah…But not too far. I wouldn't wanna become so powerful that I kill people and destroy the world! Ha. Like that would ever happen. I'm just little Willow. No harms no fouls._

**W:** Well, I'd like to float something bigger than a pencil someday… Hey, How's with you and Riley? You guys seemed pretty snugly after class…

_VERY snugly! _

**B: **See above: Re: Talk, All talk.

**W:** Do I have to tie you two together?

_Oh…Can I? Please? I'd like that! What? Willow stop! That's not who you are. That's vampire you: Skanky and Gay._

**B:** We almost, but…

**W:** Well get with it! I need my vicarious lovin'!

_Did I really just say that? What's wrong with me? Buffy's gonna be suspicious!_

**B: **I don't know- I get nervous, and I start babbling, and he babbles - It's a babble-fest. Plus every time we talk I have to lie. The slayer thing comes up one way or another… It bothers me that I can't tell him the truth.

_Oh like I care! Well, she's not suspicious…. She looks a bit like that blonde girl… I think her name was Tara… she is so hot! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! I HAVE TO FIND HER!_

Well, That's chapter 2, Reviews are greatly appreciated and I will continue if I get any reviews telling me to or anyone following the story. 


End file.
